turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Mr. Semphroch
The fact that he hired a hooker at all does reflect badly on his character, but the fact that he not only married Nellie but set her up in business and let her leave the life she hated for a more respectable one, and all of this when he couldn't even be certain he was Edna's father, and everyone in the world would have understood completely if he'd said "It's not my kid, hooker--God knows how many men have done you," then even had the courtesy to die soon and let Nellie enjoy the advantages he'd given her without being shackled to him--taken all in all, he was quite decent under the circumstances, and rather a boon to Nellie. You'd think she'd have put him on her short list of acceptable males, or at least felt some twinge of fondness for him at all. Turtle Fan 04:38, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :We already knew Nellie was a bitch. Jelay14 22:29, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::I never had anything against her. She was one of my favorite POVs for much of the Great War trilogy: I loved having a spy POV, even if her espionage career was not the most romantic or dangerous in the history of the profession. In AE she got pretty boring, when she died I shed not a tear. She surely outlived her usefulness, and HT stretching believability to the point that she could conceive at whatever age she was in the mid-20s--and by a man who was even older, no less--was dumb. However, other than the occasional pissy comment she never really annoyed me. Turtle Fan 23:35, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Far be it for me to mess up your enjoyment of expanding a new category, but ... Wasn't Semphroch her married name? So shouldn't this article be called "Mr. Semphroch" and categorized under "Character with one name"? ML4E 04:18, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Hmm--Maybe. That raises the problem that we don't know Nellie's maiden name--We have her as "Nellie Jacobs nee Semphroch." Turtle Fan 04:45, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Not really. There are several married female characters whose maiden name was never mentioned. Neillie was known as Semphroch for much of the series and then Jacobs so her maiden name would be little more than a footnote in the article. ML4E 05:09, 4 December 2008 (UTC) But we coulndn't call her nee. Turtle Fan 05:16, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :Houlihan. Jelay14 06:23, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ::Where was that mentioned? HFR? I don't remember it. ::Too bad she didn't name her coffee shop Houlihan's. Turtle Fan 21:48, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :::One of the American Empire books. Have no shitting idea which one. Jelay14 00:29, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Only Houlihan I could find was some girl Armstrong Grimes sits next to in TVO. TR 00:47, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah I remember that one too Jelay14 01:04, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Maybe they were kin. Turtle Fan 01:21, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Alright. It's in Great War: American Front and not in American Empire. :::::::"That was the start of how Edna came to be, and why her name had changed from Houlihan to Semproch in such a tearing hurry." --Page 37, second edition hardcover. Jelay14 01:36, 5 December 2008 (UTC)